The present invention relates to a forward set trigger device for a firearm, comprising a striking element that is acted upon by a main spring and has a catch interacting with a locking element, which can be disengaged from the catch by a trigger blade via a release mechanism.
Trigger devices with a forward setting function are known, e.g. from AT 338 658, DE 297 09 330 U1 or DE 33 01 754 A1, and serve to bring the trigger blade in an unstable cocked position with especially low trigger weight by a forward setting movement, or set trigger movement, for precision shots. On the other hand, uncocking mechanisms are known for a long time for conventional trigger devices to uncock the main spring for safety purposes. The invention at hand sets its aim to equip a forward set trigger device with a safe uncocking mechanism.